The Frejilord - League of Legends fanfic
by Shimkan
Summary: The Frejilord is in war. Ashe and her friends try to defend her village.


Chapter 1: The Freljord

Ashe carefully drew another arrow and nocked it in her bow. The wolf was running so fast through the snow caked forest that all Ashe could see was a gray-brown blur. She closed her eyes and slowly turned, arrow shaft resting against her cheek, waiting for the right time to fire.

Now!

She let the arrow fly, and the arrow flew straight and hit the wolf right in the eye. The wolf howled and fell. Ashe ran up to the wolf, breath steaming in the cold freljord air. She examined the wolf critically. The wolves had been acting strangely aggressive ever since the attack. Ashe shivered and trudged back to the village.

"Oi, Ashe." a deep voice said.

Ashe looked up. A giant man at least six and a half feet tall carrying a gigantic shield appeared. It was Braum. Ashe smiled and whacked Braum on the arm, which was the highest place Ashe could reach.

"Come, a couple summoners wish for our presence." Braum smiled before he walked toward the big champion select building.

Ashe stood for a few moments restringing her bow before running after Braum.

The big stadium was full of summoners and champions. Ashe ran to the stadium, where five virtual seats were set up on a big screen. Lux and Lee Sin were already sitting on two, talking and laughing. Braum sat on the other one, smiling and waving to Ashe.

Ashe grinned and typed in her name into the screen. She blinked, and she was on the screen. Four of the seats were taken now. Who was missing?

Yasuo appeared in the room, looking ruffled as usual. He sat down in the last chair just as the screen flashed 3...2...1...Ready for Battle!

 _Blue team double kill!_

Ashe gasped, trying to calm herself. Her health bar was so low, she was starting to see red.

Braum was on the side, whacking unlucky minions on the head. "Get some rest," he says. "Good job," he adds.

Ashe leaned against her turret, bringing out a health potion. She had just uncorked the bottle when Braum shouted: "Look out!"

Huh? Ashe looked up and saw Ezreal's Trueshot Barrage heading toward her. she tried to flash, but it was too late. The shimmering wave hit her, and her health dropped to zero. Ashe's vision went gray. Ashe couldn't move anymore.

 _SHUT DOWN!_ The announcer exclaimed. Ashe sighed.

After buying a few items, Ashe teleported to the nearest minion. She looked around. No one was there. She took a glowing yellow orb out of her cape and threw it into the bush. The orb sprouted into a ward. The ward revealed two enemies in hiding. Ashe cursed and tried to run, but Twisted Fate threw a yellow card and rooted her. Ashe stumbled just to see Kha'zix leap and swing his arms at her. Ashe knew what to do. She charged her bow, and an enormous chunk of ice swelled up in it. She let go. The ice hit Kha'zix squarely in the chest and shattered, freezing him. Twisted Fate was slowed, frost trails forming behind him. Ashe ran, ducking under bushes and trees, gasping for breath. She slowed down. Was there anyone behind her?

Just as she thought she was safe, Kha'zix jumped out of nowhere and attacked. Ashe ran straight into Yasuo. Yasuo laughed and threw a tornado at Kha'zix, who was trying to run away. However, Yasuo ulted, killing him instantly.

That was close. Ashe knew if she could see her summoner, he would be smiling.

An allied turret has been destroyed!

Everyone looked the map. A small Master Yi icon was grinding at the inner turret, almost at the blue team's inhibitor!

"NO!" Lux yelled. She recalled before anyone could say anything. Everyone thought Lux could defeat Yi.

 _An ally has been slain._

Everyone looked up at one another in disbelief.

"WHO FED THE YI?!" Yasuo yelled."YOU CAN'T FEED THE YI!"

Lee Sin looked down and said, "I kind of fed him."

All of the blue team recalled. But it was too late. Master Yi had already destroyed the nexus.

The Nexus pieces flew into the sky, spelling the words DEFEAT.

Yasuo frowned and walked away. Ashe sighed and prepared to be teleported back to the stadium.


End file.
